SAMHAIN
by weepingelm
Summary: Family celebrations with the folks. No slash. For all my followers but in particular for those who don't read slash. One shot, Modern A/U Complete


Five year old Penny and seven year old Will were so excited, they had started on at their mother as soon as they got home from school the day before Freya had been doing her best too calm them both down. It was Samhain and although Merlin was a pagan both he and Freya were against the idea of their children going trick or treating in the American style Halloween. Although Merlin had always celebrated Samhain in a small way. But it looked like this year at least they had no choice but to let them go out. Morgana Pendragon, Merlin's long-time friend had just returned from a year's stay in America and had brought costumes back for them. Unfortunately she had given them straight to the children not giving the parents time to express their feelings on the subject. Added to that many of the children's friends where going out and had spoken about it. Morgana's brother and Merlin's best friend Arthur had come up with a compromise and dragged several of their friends into the plan. So this evening Merlin and Freya were going to take the children, in their costumes, round to their friends and trick or treat them. All of the said friends had promised to take the treat option. Merlin was dead against the idea of the trick part of the whole scenario. He didn't want his children going down that route at all Morgana had suggested adding more of the Pagan beliefs into the evening.

Merlin was just beginning to wake up and looking forward to a lie in, it was Saturday after all when the door opened and Will jumped on the bed waking the still sleeping Freya. "Dad! Take us out dad, we want to go trick and treating." Will demanded. "I've found that pretend tarantula Uncle Gwaine gave me and I'm going to frighten all the girls with it."

Not for the first time Merlin wondered if they had done the right thing in naming their son after Merlin's best childhood friend. But Will had died shortly after Merlin had got married and it had seemed the right thing to do at the time. Especially as it was also Freya's grandfather's name. Will had always been a handful and loved practical jokes, he just hoped their Will was not the same.

"Will! Let your father and me wake up at least, anyway that's tonight." Freya scalded as she kissed her husband good morning. "I am going to kill Morgana, he hasn't stopped since he got home from school yesterday and Penny hasn't been much better"

Merlin kissed his wife and ruffled Will's hair and hugged him lying the boy between then in the bed, hoping at least for a few more minutes before they had to get up. "Behave yourself son or you won't go out later"

With that Penny ran in and jumped on the bed for a cuddle. Hugging his daughter up Merlin smiled, he still couldn't believe how well his life had turned out. A beautiful and kind wife and two beautiful children. What more could he ask. "OK I'm awake now let me get up and have a cup of tea there's a pet."

Penny's face broke into a smile "Goody Daddy" she hugged him once more.

"Why are my two children such morning people" he moaned to his wife.

Freya looked at her husband and grinned "Because they take after me"

Merlin got up and showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He looked younger than his true age even in a suit at work but once in a casual clothes he looked in his early twenties at the most. Merlin walked through to their small kitchen. Freya and the children were already sitting round the table with breakfast cereal and juice. It was just large enough for a small table where they all ate together. Merlin sat down as Freya handed him a cup of tea and toast. Once the children had finished their juice they went running off to change. Freya went with them and they were soon back.

Merlin smiled at the children "Come on to the park and let mummy get showered, once we get back we can carve the pumpkins and help Mummy cooking."

The park was just across the road and they were soon running round letting of energy. Merlin gathered up some branches laying on the ground and put them in the boot of his car. Then they went home. Freya had brought a couple of pumpkins and Merlin sat with the children and helped then hollow them out and carve them. Then Freya set to with the children to use the pumpkin flesh in cooking. They made a big bowl of pumpkin soup and a pumpkin and coconut loaf. And then they roasted the pumpkin seeds. Both Freya and Merlin were keen not to waste anything if they could.

Then at five o'clock the children got dressed in their costumes, the car was loaded up and they set off. Penny was dressed as wicked witch and Will as a skeleton. Merlin had to admit that the costumes were better than he had seen at the local shops. Will had a plastic bucket that looked like a skull and Penny's was a small caldron.

"Now don't forget if you get sweets don't eat them all tonight!" Freya warned them.

Luckily two of their friends lived in the same street and another was on the way, their other friends promised to be in one of the houses. That way Merlin and Freya would not have to travel too far with the children. They were meeting up first with Arthur and Mithian Pendragon so their little boy could also go with them. Peter Pendragon was the oldest of the children at eight, his Aunty Morgana had given him a ghost costume. Merlin and Arthur had got the short straw they would go with the children while Freya and Mithian were going ahead to Morgana's where they would wait in the warm. Freya took their car whilst Arthur drove Merlin and the children to the first house which belonged to Gwen and Lance De Luc who were pleased that their twins were only two so weren't roped into costume and traveling around. Merlin and Arthur got the children out of the car and helped the children switch on the battery lights in their costumes. Arthur took pictures and then the children went up to the door while Arthur and Merlin watched on. Lance and Gwen seemed suitably scared when they opened the door and took the children in to receive their treats as arranged. While they were inside Arthur and Merlin waited in the car so not to get cold. As they saw the children coming out of the house the got out to meet them.

"Was it trick or treat?" Merlin asked knowing full well what it had been.

Penny smiled "A treat, I like treats"

"We had some homemade cookies, Aunty Gwen's cookies are the best!" Will said with a grin.

Peter showed his dad his packet of cookies sitting in his bucket that was shaped like a ball attached to a chain round his wrist. "We had one the rest were wrapped up so we didn't eat too much"

Heading back to the car they drove to their next stop. Knocking on the door once more this time when it was opened no one was there, Peter being braver than the rest went to the open door and shouted Uncle Gwaine Aunty Elena are you there?"

At that there was a growl and a large wolfs head came round the door. The children ran backwards in fright until Peter stopped "Uncle Gwaine!" he shouted

Gwaine got up from where he was on his hands and knees and took of the mask "Hi Kids love your costumes." He grinned at them

Will trying to pretend he hadn't been frightened walked back dragging his sister with him "I knew it was you!" he paused and said "Trick or treat"

Gwaine chuckled "I think you have had your trick so let me get your treat he called for his girlfriend "Elena what do we have for a witch, skeleton and ghost?"

Elena come to the door and handed then all a basket full of small packets of sweets all of a Halloween theme "You can pick three each"

As they picked them out Gwaine shouted to Merlin and Arthur "See you in a bit"

The group set of for their last call. It was further up the street at the large house at the end of the cul-de-sac, there was a large pumpkin sitting on the doorstep as they rang on the doorbell the door was opened and they kids all shouted "Trick or treat Uncle Leon"

Leon looked puzzled and scared looking over his shoulder and starting to shut the door he shouted "Morgana help we have monsters on the door step"

"We aren't monster Uncle Leon it's us" Penny shouted. Leon looked suitably surprised as will scowled at his sister

"You weren't supposed to tell them ninny"

Morgana arrived at the door dressed in an adult version of Penny's costume. "Hello sister witch and friends, come in to our party. This is out treat to you for being such wonderful children"

Arthur and Merlin unloaded the car and took everything indoors. Morganas house had been chosen for the party as it had the biggest garden and one of the main parts was a bonfire. Morgana had decorated the conservatory with spider's webs and other objects and a large table was set out with all sorts of goodies. Out in the garden was a bonfire as well as a tub of water with apples floating in it. For bob the apple later. The children loved it all. Penny and Will were surprised and delighted to see their pumpkins lit up on the table. Merlin took his wood out to the garden and placed them on the bonfire and stood quietly for a few moments in respect for the ancestors and thought about his beliefs and the special day Samhain was to him, then he joined the others. By now all their friends had arrived. Then the doorbell rang.

"Merlin can you get that for me" Morgana shouted.

Merlin went to the door, expecting trick or treaters and as he opened it a voice said "A treat for you"

Merlin found himself enveloped in his mother's arms. Stood behind her was Uther, Arthur and Morgana's father. Sorry we are a bit late the train was late getting in" Uther said

"Morgana kindly arranged for Uther to collect me as a surprise for you"

As soon as the children saw the grandparents there were squeals of joy all round.

After the bonfire was lit Morgana dished up the pumpkin soup and they watched it burn before going inside to eat the feast laid out for them. Merlin had to admit it was a good way to celebrate with all his family and friends around him and in the spirit of his beliefs with everybody contributing to a feast and celebrating together. The children loved bobbing for apples and managed to get Gwaine involved and soaking wet. When the children final succumbed to sleep their parents took them up to one of the bedrooms. They were staying the night. The adult stayed up till midnight and Merlin thanked Morgana "That was my best Samhain ever"


End file.
